The Proposal
by VintageCrayons
Summary: After years of waiting, Cooper finally takes it upon himself to get Blaine to propose to Kurt.


"Come on kiddo, you and Kurt have been together for five years now, I've never seen two people more in love," Cooper said, slumping down on Blaine's couch with a fresh bag of chips in his hands, ripping the packet open and eating a few. "Speaking of which, where is Mr. Lover boy?" he smirked, motioning to the empty space around them. "Shouldn't he be here? It is a Saturday after all."

Blaine shook his head, narrowing his eyes at his favourite bag of chips that Cooper had stolen. "No, he got called into work, something about a fashion emergency," he shrugged, folding his arms over his chest. "Which is fine, he said he'll be back a bit later on," Blaine explained.

"Aw, that's a shame, I was looking forward to spending some time with my future brother in law," Cooper said, grabbing a handful of the chips and eating them one by one.

"Oh my god Cooper would you just cut it out!" Blaine snapped, reaching out and grabbing his bag of chips, clutching it protectively against him. "I don't even know if Kurt wants to marry me. And sure, I'd love to propose to him, but he's been so busy lately that I haven't had the time to ask him."

Cooper scoffed and rolled his eyes, folding his arms over his chest and leaning up. "Of course Kurt wants to marry you dummy. I see the way he looks at you; it hasn't changed since you were teenagers. He's still so in love with you, squirt."

"Don't call me that, I'm not fifteen anymore," Blaine huffed, glaring at his brother and reaching into the bag of chips, pulling out some and eating them quickly.

"Alright, calm down. Listen, Blaine. I know you already have the ring," Cooper admitted, clearing his throat. It's not like he was snooping through Blaine's stuff, more like… investigating.

"Bullshit," Blaine said, turning his gaze away from his brother. "Even Kurt doesn't know where I hid that ring."

"You're forgetting that I lived with you for the first sixteen years of your life, Blainers. I know where you hid all of your porn," Cooper winked, causing a dark blush to rise in Blaine's cheeks as the heat flared up the back of his neck.

"Alright, where is this so called ring then?" Blaine challenged, dropping the bag of chips onto the table and turning his full attention over towards his brother. "If you know everything, tell me where it is."

Cooper smirked at the challenge. "In the back of your closet, inside pocket of your old Dalton blazer. Why do you still have that, by the way? Don't tell me you and Kurt have some kinky fetishes where you like to dress up and role-play with each other," he murmured, cocking an eyebrow.

"No!" Blaine quickly protested, the blush darkening even more, so what if they did? At least they had a good sex life, right? "It's just a… you know… a memento… of my days back at Dalton. I couldn't bring myself to throw it out."

"Uh-huh, and the battered up tie that hangs around it?" Cooper announced, his smirk turning into a sort of proud grin. "Because I know for a fact you wouldn't treat your tie like that. Oh my god, you and Kurt _do _have kinky role-play fetishes don't you!" He teased. "Do you know what, on second thoughts? I don't want to know, I'll be scarred for life."

Blaine rolled his eyes at his brother's confidence, folding his arms tighter across his neck. "When did this conversation turn towards the gory details of mine and my boyfriend's sex life?" he asked, trying to recall the moment in his head. One minute they were talking about marriage, and the next minute… they weren't.

"My fault," Cooper shrugged. "But still, the ring is so nice Blaine, but really, hiding it in your blazer?"

"Oh hush up," Blaine huffed, turning the television on in a desperate attempt to escape from the conversation. "I'll propose when I'm ready."

"That's just the things, Blainers. I don't think you'll ever be ready. You're scared of Kurt rejecting you, right? Well, why would he when he's told you himself that you're the love of his life. He wants to marry you, Blaine. I can see it in his eyes; he wants to be your husband."

Blaine sighed, muting the TV and turning his attention back towards Cooper. "Okay, so… if I am going to do this we're going to have to come up with a plan."

Cooper practically beamed, grinning from ear to ear as he clapped his hands together in excitement. "Now you're talking!" he exclaimed, already devising a plan in his head.

"This better work Cooper," Blaine huffed to himself, hiding the small velvet box that contained the ring in one of his pockets. He walked over towards the mirror, examining himself and smiling in approval.

He was snapped out of his daydream as he head the familiar ringing of the smoke alarm bellowing out around their apartment. "Oh crap!" he yelped, running down the stairs and pulling open the oven, a puff of black smoke bursting out around him, making him splutter and cough as he pulled out what was supposed to be his try on Kurt's favourite meal. The boiling water in the pan had heated up too much and escaped over the sides of it, soaking the top of the oven with water, and the roasted vegetables that he had in the oven were now completely black, which admittedly, he wasn't so upset about, but come on; he'd just ruined two one-hundred-dollar lobsters that Cooper had got for them. Well, shit.

Blaine glanced over towards the clock, noticing that he had around half an hour before Kurt was due to get home. He turned the oven off and left the remnants of the destroyed meal on the kitchen counter, rummaging around in the drawers before pulling out the menu for his and Kurt's favourite take out place, ordering their usual. Just before he was due to hang up, he had an idea. He explained himself to the lady behind the phone and grinned as she agreed to help him out, informing him that their food would be with him in about twenty minutes.

"Great," Blaine beamed to himself, busying himself with tidying up. Who knew some of the best ideas could come from some of the worst disasters.

Blaine smiled as their food arrived right on time, handing over the money and a hearty tip for the surprise that they had helped him plan. He quickly set up the food on the plates, adjusted the rose petals that were scattered along the table and lit the candles that he had placed around. He was snapped out of his nervousness when he heard the front door slam closed.

"Blaine, I'm home!" Kurt called out, his voice echoing around their apartment as he shrugged his bag to the floor.

"Hey," Blaine beamed, walking out of the dining room and pressing a chaste kiss to Kurt's lips. "C'mon, I've got a surprise for you," he said, urging Kurt in front of him and placing his hands over his eyes. "No peeking," Blaine said, kissing the back of his boyfriend's neck before leading Kurt over towards where he had set everything up.

"Blaine," Kurt giggled, careful not to trip. "Where are you taking me?"

Blaine stopped, moving his hands away from Kurt's eyes and smiling at him. "Surprise."

Kurt's breath caught at the sight in front of him, a small blush rising on his cheeks. "Blaine, you didn't have to do this for me," he whispered.

"Yes I did," Blaine nodded, wrapping his arms around Kurt from behind and resting his chin on his shoulder. "Because I love you and you deserve it."

Kurt grinned. "I love you too," he whispered, slipping into the chair that Blaine directed him to and humming softly as he started to eat. "You got our favourite, from the little oriental place?" he beamed as Blaine nodded.

About half way through the meal, Blaine had gripped onto Kurt's hand and laced their fingers together to stop his hands from shaking. Their meal was complimented with casual conversation about each other's day, followed by questions on where Cooper was, Blaine coming up with an excuse that he wasn't entirely sure that Kurt believed.

Once they had finished, Blaine gripped onto one of the fortune cookies that had come with the food, handing one over towards Kurt.

"Me first," Blaine said, ripping open the packaging and breaking the cookie in half, reading the fortune aloud. "Happiness is just ahead." He raised an eyebrow but didn't question it, taking a small bite of the cookie and leaning on his elbows, focusing intently on his Kurt. "Your turn."

Kurt grinned, pulling open the packet and placing it down on his empty plate. He snapped the cookie into two and threw the biscuit half at Blaine, knowing how much he loved them

Blaine giggled - albeit a little nervously – and popped the cookie into his mouth. "What does it say?"

Kurt unrolled the small paper, reading straight off of it. "Will you marry me?" he said, furrowing his eyebrows together as the words registered with his mind. "Will you marry me? There has to be some kind of mistake, right?"

By the time Kurt looked up, Blaine had already slipped out of his chair and was down on one knee, holding open the red velvet box, revealing a gold ring, the words 'K+B forever' scrawled on the inside.

"Blaine," Kurt breathed.

"No shush," Blaine said, shaking his head. "Let me speak."

Kurt just nodded.

"I've wanted to do this for the longest time… you have no idea," Blaine started, forcing a nervous chuckle and clearing his throat. "I love you so much, Kurt Hummel. And if you let me, I'll continue loving you until we both take our last breaths together. I want everything with you. I want to be your husband; I want to marry you; I want to wake up next to you every morning and be the reason that makes you smile that goofy smile where you squint your eyes and your nose scrunches up. Kurt I love you so much, and even though we have our ups and downs, we'll get through them together. So, I guess what I'm building up to is," he said, drawing in a deep breath and smiling up at his boyfriend. "Will you make me the happiest man alive by agreeing to marry me?"

Kurt felt tears welling in his eyes as he nodded his head. "Yes," he said, grinning from ear to ear. "Yes, I will marry you, Blaine."

Blaine practically beamed, sliding the ring out of the box and onto Kurt's finger.

"It fits," Kurt acknowledged.

Blaine chuckled and nodded his head. "I'm not entirely useless you know."

"I reckon we should open the champagne Rachel got us for Christmas last year," Kurt grinned, standing up and heading into the kitchen, grabbing the bottle and two glasses.

Blaine followed him in, popping the cork out of the bottle with a loud pop and pouring two glasses out.

"My fiancé," Kurt grinned, leaning in for a gentle kiss.

"My fiancé," Blaine repeated, kissing him back before handing him a glass of the champagne.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Mhm," Blaine hummed, grinning, immensely proud of himself.

"Why is there a pot of over-cooked lobster and a bunch of burned vegetables on the kitchen counter?"

"Oh my god, don't look at that," Blaine snapped, walking over towards them and trying to cover it up. "I uh… I tried to cook for you, but it didn't exactly go according to my plans," he explained, frowning.

"So cute," Kurt grinned, walking over towards Blaine and wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Huh?"

"You're so cute," Kurt chuckled.

"I am not, I am extremely sexy and definitely not cute," Blaine pouted, nuzzling their noses together.

"Hm… why don't we head upstairs and you can show me just how totally sexy and not cute you really are? I might even let you wear the blazer again." Kurt suggested, smirking as he ghosted his lips against Blaine's.

"I think that sounds like a plan," Blaine beamed, picking Kurt up bridal style and grabbing the champagne and glasses as he head up the stairs. "We can wait another day to announce our engagement."

Kurt nodded, wrapping his arms tight around Blaine's neck and clinging to him as he carried him up the stairs and into their room.

Maybe proposing wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
